Alex's song
by BeautifulDreamers
Summary: Alex and Zack were best friend 9 years ago. 9 years later, Alex and her family go on a trip and she sees Zack again and her father tells her the story and she talks to Zack and starts to fall in love.
1. Vacation

9 years ago…

"So I have to move away in two days." Nine year old Zack frowned. 7 year old Alex looked over at him while they were in the back yard of Zack's house.

"Oh, my mommy said your parent's are getting a divorce." She whispered. Zack nodded, letting out a small sigh. "I know. My mom, Cody and I are going to Boston." He smiled.

She nodded and looked at Kurt and Jerry. "I bet they're going to fall in love one day." Jerry joked. Kurt laughed. Carey and Theresa rolled their eyes smiling at the two.

"I'm going to miss you Zachary." That's what Alex called Zack all the time. She didn't want to call him just Zack.

"I'm going to miss you too Alexandra," He said. "Zack! Time to come inside!" Carey called. Zack left and Jerry took her hand and walked her home.

"Daddy, why do people get divorces?" She asked curiously. "Because they don't love each other anymore sweetie." Jerry looked down at her and walked inside.

Alex changed for bed and Jerry tucked her in, sitting by her bed. "When I'm older, I'm going to fall in love and never get a divorce." She smiled and Jerry kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweetie." He turned out the light and left, closing the door behind him.

The next day…

Alex woke up and her mother made breakfast and she ate it. She heard the doorbell. She smiled, walking to the door. "I'll get it!" She called and opened the door, seeing Carey, Zack and Cody at the door. Cody ran inside to talk to Justin. Alex smiled at Zack.

"Hi Zachary!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back yard.

"I'm suppose to be you up because I'm older than you." Zack said when the two finally got to the back yard. Alex looked at him in a weird way.

"That's not cool Zack. You know what would be?" She smiled, moving closer. He moved back raising an eyebrow. "What?" He said.

"I dare you to kiss me." Alex smiled, taking another step forward. He leaned in the ran off. She watched him.

9 years later…

Alexandra 'Alex' Russo was packing her stuff for vacation for the week. Her best friend Harper. "I'm just going to use magic." She said, casting a spell packing all her clothes for vacation.

Mason and her just broke up, her heart was still mending from the break up. Jerry came in, telling her it was time to leave. Alex grabbed her bag carrying with her to the car.

The car was Theresa, Jerry, Justin, Harper, Alex and Max.

"I can't wait to be on this ship!" Harper cried. Alex kept staring out the window. She was listening to her ipod with a rock song blasting in her ears.

She couldn't wait either.

The taxi got there, the family got out and boarded the ship. Alex rolled her bag in, looking around then walked to the sky deck and clenched her bag.

She saw a couple kissing. She watched them, then looked away. She started to remember Mason. Her heart broke inside but tried her best to keep happy.

Harper walked up to her. "Hey Alex, so what do you want to do?" She asked with a big smile over her face.

She shrugged her shoulders then walked over to the smoothie place. "Hi, can I something good?" Alex asked sitting down. The blonde boy looked at her. Alex's eyes shifted to his name tag. His name was Zack.

"Sure." He said, starting to make a smoothie, Harper sat next to her.

Zack handed her the smoothie. Alex slid the money to him. "Thanks." She said and took a sip. Jerry came over then looked at Zack.

"Alex! Do you know who that is?" He whispered, nodding at Zack who was talking to someone. She looked back at him, shaking her head. "No, should I know him?" She said.

Jerry sighed. "Do you remember way back when you were 7?" He asked her.

Alex shook her head. Jerry started to explain the story. She dropped her drink with her eyes and mouth wide open.

"Yup, that's him, hopefully." Jerry said. Alex stood up, grabbing her bag, rolling it to her room quickly not saying a word. It was really him. Zachary Martin. But where was Cody? She thought.

Justin would have been very happy to see Cody again. She would of too, but she was mostly glad to see Zack right now.

Her Zachary.


	2. High School

Alex snuck into Zack's room that night. He was on his laptop and she sat beside him. He jumped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She sighed. "You really don't remember me, don't you?"

She wanted him to remember. Zack took a hard look at her.

"Alexandra. Your Zachary. Remember before your parent's got a divorce?" She said. "I was the girl who dared you to kiss me behind my backyard. I was the girl who was always at your house. Cody was my brother's friend." She explained.

His eyes widen when he closed his laptop and he hugged her. She smiled and hugged him. "You remember!" She cried.

"Wow you really grew up." He said looking at her up and down. "Yup! I'm glad I found you 9 years later, not that I was looking for you or anything." She whispered.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Zack asked. Alex shook her head. "Nope, my ex boyfriend just broke up with me." She swallowed her pride. "You have a girlfriend?" She smiled. Hoping not.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, her name's Maya." He leaned back the bed frame. She slowly stood up, shaking her head. "Then I shouldn't be here." She said and ran off. Zack stood up but it was to late. She was already out the door.

She went to her room and sat on her bed with tears rolling down her face. She rarely cried, she didn't know why she was crying now. She wiped her face and laid back in her bed.

Jerry and Theresa came into her room. "Hey Alex, this school is amazing, you and Harper are going, isn't that cool?" Theresa said. Alex laid her head on the pillow.

"Yeah, sounds perfect." She then sat up, moving her hair out of her face, using magic to bring all her things here in the room.

Her parents and kissed her goodnight and left. She covered her head with a pillow and sighed.

The next day….

Alex was sitting in a beach chair on the sky deck and was laying back, letting the sun hit her face. Harper ran over to her. "We got class now!"

She sighed, sitting up and walked with Harper to class. Miss. Tutwellier smiled. "Ah! You must Alexandra Russo and Harper Finkle!" She smiled. The two of them nodded.

"Call me Alex." Alex said sitting down in a seat. Harper sat right next to her.

So the teacher started to teach. Alex looked around the class, seeing Zack and maybe girlfriend. She looked and saw Cody. Wow she thought, they still looked a like.

She remembered back then when she use to talk to Cody on accident thinking he was Zack. She laughed at the thought and everyone in the class looked at her.

She looked out the door then at everyone making a face like what are you staring at?

The class was over and Alex grabbed her books and passed by Maya and Zack, hiding behind the corner, trying to listen to their convo.

But she couldn't hear. She groaned and Zack and Maya looked at her. Her eyes widen and then she walked off quickly.

"Alex! What are you doing?" Harper asked. Alex looked at her. "Trying to be noisy but failing horribly! Which I never fail at!" She groaned again and bumped into a girl.

"Oh sorry!" The girl said. "It's okay." Alex said. "Oh your that girl in my class! I'm Bailey Pickett!" She held out her hand.

Alex shook it and smiled. "Alex." She said then pointed at Harper. "This is Harper." She said.

Harper waved at her and smiled.

London walked over. "Hi! I love your dress!" She pointed at Harper.

Harper looked down at her fresh made dress. "Thank you, I made it myself!" She said proudly.

She gasped covering her mouth. "Can you make me one!" She cried. "I'll pay you 10, 000." She then held up a roll of cash.

Then Harper went down fainting.

The three girls watched her. "She'll do it." Alex grabbed the money and smiled. London walked away.

"So wanna do homework together?" Alex smiled at Bailey. She nodded. "But what about…" She said. Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her to a table.


	3. Disappear

"So wait, You knew Zack back when you were 7?" Bailey said tilting her head at Alex. Alex nodded and smiled.

"And here I am trying to win him back… I mean..forget it. You didn't hear anything." She smiled and looked down at her papers, like she was going to work. Ha, that would be the day. She turned to look over at Zack and Maya, why was this bothering her so much? She sighed and shook her head seeing Justin and Cody talking. Oh those geeks, she thought.

"Wow Alex, you must miss him." Bailey frowned as Alex snapped out of her thoughts. "Because I would. After all that stuff happened."

Alex shrugged her shoulders and stood up, holding up her index finger telling Bailey to wait a second. She walked over to Zack and kissed him.

Wait, those were her thoughts controlling her. She heard someone calling her name. She blinked a few times seeing Zack, shaking her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fine." She said getting up, walking around him. She walked to her room and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her arms. She stared at the wall, trying to clear her mind about this Zack thing.

He had a girlfriend for crying out loud! And she had Mason. Well, use to have him. She laid back in her bed and covered her face. She heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Alex cried and grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. But the door opened anyway. Zack chased after her.

"Alex, can we talk?" He asked her softly and sat next to her. She removed the pillow and her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"What do you want." She said with her attitude.

"I don't feel right with Maya. I feel right with you." He said taking a deep breath. She pushed the pillow at him. "Just get out, I don't want to see you again." She said through her teeth. He sat there for a few, stunned. Stunned that she actually said that.

Zack got up and left the room. She covered her ears, not believing this was really happening. She sighed, grabbing her wand and disappeared.

Maybe… just maybe this would be for the better.

**Finally updated yay! Hope you enjoy it. I know it's short, cliff hanger, haha.**


End file.
